


The Key

by torino10154



Series: June 2013 Drabble Series [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Key

  
_If love is the treasure, laughter is the key._ ~Yakov Smirnoff 

Harry can remember clearly the first time he heard Severus laugh. Not a snicker or a chuckle but a true laugh. The kind that would have made Fred and George cry and roll around on the floor in hysterics.

Severus never achieved _that_ level of amusement but the rich sound of his laugh had done wonderful things to Harry's insides. Harry knew then that he had to pursue Severus.

"What are you grinning about?" Severus said, pulling Harry from his thoughts.

"The day I asked you to come over for supper."

Their eyes met and Severus laughed all over again.


End file.
